Welcome to Storybrooke
by dragonheart971
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, Mal and an assortment of other Descendants find themselves in Storybrooke Maine, where they must undergo their toughest missions yet. How to survive with their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Mal sighed quietly as she lay in her hospital bed. Ever since that storm had brought her and her friends through, she hadn't been able to catch a single moment of peace. Especially with the town sheriff Emma Swan harping at her.

"Miss Swan, I understand that you're trying to help us, but, I would also like the slightest chance to sleep. I will not reveal my bloodline or my relations to you. I will only reveal myself to my mother. I will however give you a hint as to my identity. You are walking the thin line between a dragon tolerating you, and eating you."

Emma froze. Immediately, she knew who the kid was.

"I've messed up enough with your family. I'll go find your mother and leave you alone. Welcome to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sighed as she made her way to the mayor's office.

"Regina? I need your help. I figured out who the kid's mother is. And you're not going to like it."

Regina looked up from her paperwork, after a long moment of silence, Regina decided to ask her question.

"What is it Ms. Swan?"

Emma winced slightly under the gaze of the ex-Evil Queen.

"The kid is Maleficent's daughter. If you don't pay attention to the details, she might as well be a carbon copy. Attitude included. She pretty much threatened to eat me if I didn't get out. Something tells me she isn't alone though".

Regina couldn't help but to laugh at the Sheriff's predicament, she had an ongoing problem when it came to dealing with the towns Draconic population.

"Then go tell Maleficent to scent check her. Even if she's not from here, the scent shouldn't be too different. If all else fails, flatter her. She's still a dragon. Offer her something she wants. If not, then, you're on your own. In case you don't remember, I trapped her under the town for 28 years. She, most likely, will not be doing me any favors."

Emma sighed quietly as she left Regina's office. Silently, she made her way to Granny's Diner. Quickly, she approached Maleficent's eldest daughter Lilith.

"Hey Lily. Any idea where your mother is? Regina asked me to see if she'd scent check one of the hospital patients. Considering the kid absolutely hates me."

Lily scoffed.

"I'm insulted. Have you already forgotten what I am? I could scent check her. And if it confuses me, I'll call my mom and ask her to try. Come on. My shift was up an hour ago. I just had nothing better to do."

Emma smiled at Lily as they made their way back to the hospital. The pair had quickly become great friends since their return to Storybrooke.

Silently, the pair made their way to where Mal was being kept. Emma turned to Lily.

"This is where I stop. If she really is another dragon, I don't want to test her patience. Good luck in there."

Lily sighed as she entered the room and took a deep breath of the air. Immediately she new the girl hadn't been lying.

There was another dragon in Storybrooke.

A/N Please review. This is my first fanfic, and I intend to use any good idea I receive to keep the story going. As for those of you who are wondering when the others come in, I must warn you now. Jay will not be in this story, seeing that this revolves around the Queens of Darkness. In his place will be an OC named Zane, who will be seen later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was surprised when she looked up to face the girl, who was laying in the hospital bed. She was surprised to see a friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm going to guess you're Maleficent's eldest daughter?"

Lily chuckled slightly. This kid had a good sense of humor.

"Yeah, how'd you guess? Wait, never mind. You're a dragon too. So, tell me, what's your name?"

Mal sat up sleepily.

"My name is Mal. Mal Dragonsbayne. Daughter of Maleficent. And before you ask, no I'm not alone. My friends are here too. They are Evie Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, Zane Triton, son of Ursula, Carlos DeVil, son of Cruella, Jessica Swan-Jones, daughter of Emma Swan and Captain Hook, Ben Gold, son of Baelfire, Michael Underling, son of Hades, and Wes Wiz, son of Zeus."

Lily smiled lightly, "A clan of Villain Kids huh? Why here of all places?"

Mal growled angrily, "How should I know? One minute we're on our boat, minding our own business, the next, we're here!"

Lily leaned quietly against a wall.

"Well that's odd. I don't think anyone reported a boat around the time you got here. I'll ask around, and once you recover, we'll go find your boat. And You're friends. Is there anything else we should be aware of? Anything that might kill us?"

Mal looked at her.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. All of our attacks only work on heroes. Snow White, Prince David, well, really, until I can take charge of my friends, it might just be safer for them to stay inside. Please remind them that the Evil Queen forgave them. Not Evie. Not to mention that Coraline wants them dead for killing her mother. They managed to anger and few very powerful people."

Lily shrugged.

"You have a point. Maleficent is already angry with them. They egg-napped me when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

Mal laughed, " Oh this is priceless. Now Zane and Evie have a good reason to go after them. Oh, and I probably should have said this earlier, my maternal godmother is Ursula, and my Paternal godmother is the Evil Queen. I've got friends in high places. Comes in handy for my line of work."

A/November

Please review! If at all possible, vote for Mal's family. Does she get a brother, and sister, or both?


	4. Chapter 4

Mal sat up slowly and let out a yawn her mother would be proud of, sharpening her fangs naturally. Just as Emma Swan and David Nolan entered the room.

"So… how's life treating you?"

Mal rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, poorly. I kick out one Charming and she brings back reinforcements. Well, I've got news for you people. I still have all my stuff."

Silently, Mal summoned her gun into her hand and aimed at Emma.

"Warning now. I don't miss. Ever. Get. Out. NOW!"

Instinctively, Mal's eyes began to glow a savage emerald green and she allowed her personality to shift into that of a dragon. Angrily, Mal let out a bellowing draconian roar. Which successfully got Maleficent's attention.

Just as the elder dragon entered the room, Mal winced at the look on Maleficent's face and took on the appearance of a dragon hatchling, creening quietly.

"Mother?"

Maleficent smiled fondly at her daughter and approached her, stroking her hair gently. Emma's jaw went slack at the sight.

"You really don't like me do you?"

Mal shrugged.

"That's pretty much it. But considering my parents, I should have killed you by now."

Emma winced at the notion that the kids could have really killed her.

"And how would you do that?"

Mal sat up, leaning on her mother.

"Simple, my father is the great snake of Chaos. Apophis."

Mal couldn't help but to laugh at the dumbfounded look on the sheriff's face, just as she collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's odd. I could've sworn she'd do that when I told her that her daughter is the dark one. Ironically, I am now perfectly healthy. See yah suckers!"

Mal called as she rushed to get out of the hospital bed. Within seconds she'd used her magic to open a window.

"See yah around!"

Mal smiled and gave a mock bow before jumping out of the window. Laughing at the squeals of surprise as she plummeted down four stories, rolling in the air to land on her feet. As she'd been taught, Mal rolled into her fall. Springing to her feet within seconds and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That isn't the last time we're going to see her. Is it?"

Emma asked, leaning against the wall. Maleficent looked at her.

"No way. She's my daughter. She will be back for her revenge. And she will probably bring help."

Suddenly, and incredibly dark aura swamped the room. As they ran next door, they were surprised to find Rumplestiltskin holding the dark one dagger.

"Whatever happened a week ago caused an unexpected result. There are now 2 dark ones. The daughter of Emma Swan is now the second dark one. Meet Jessica Swan-Jones."

Instantly,the girls body arched up from the bed as darkness pooled from her. When Jessica eyes snapped open, they were a deep onyx black from the magic running through her.

"Hail Apophis. Great snake of Chaos. Father of Mal. Sire of dark magic."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Please don't sue.

XXXXXXXXX Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

As the girl returned to her usual position on the bed, Emma piped up.

"So…the daughter of the savior is the dark one. That is ironic."

Instantly a puff of blue smoke, another figure appeared.

"More ironic then you think. Her brother is the other Savior. And they're twins."

Emma whirled around to see a boy that looked oddly like Ursula.

"Who are you again?"

The boy let out a laugh.

"Zane Triton. But you can just call me your worse nightmare."

Jessica laughed as she sat up and climbed out of bed. Unbeknownst to Emma, she changed into her usual dark one attire. All black leather pirate gear.

"Let's go Zane. M is going to be looking for us. I can't wait to see what she has in mind for this town."

Before Emma could turn back around, the deadly pair disappeared in simultaneous clouds of black and blue smoke.

"Why do I feel the Queens of Darkness are _**minor**_ problems now?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her for a moment.

"Because, as of now…they are."

A/N

Reviews please. Nothing gets done if I don't get reviews. They are read peoples.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Don't sue me?

Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Jessica and Zane smiled as they reappeared inside the tunnel system Mal had chosen as their headquarters.

"I do believe we can stop with the façade here?"

Jessica called out. Mal appeared in front of her.

"Yep. We're safe here. Now…how do I royally throw a wrench in Rumplestiltskin's plans?"

Jessica glanced to her partner in crime.

"Well take away his biggest weapon. The Queens of darkness. Incapacitate them, and he'll be hindered as well."

An evil grin came to Mal's face and her eyes lit up green.

"She's got a plan. And a good one too if the look on her face is anything to go by. Just remember that you aren't the reincarnation of God here."

Mal waved a hand dismissively.

"We're the descendants of villains. They'll understand a lie. Especially at the expense of the Charming family. I know a way to truly drive the Savior and the Evil Queen insane. I do believe that it is time for a new member of our little gang. What do you think?"

Jessica gaped like a fish for a moment before a maniacal grin crossed her face.

"Best of luck. It's 2 in the morning, so it should be easy to get into his mind."

Mal nodded, and vanished in a puff of purple smoke, reappearing in the mind of one Henry Mills. To her surprise, he immediately acknowledged her presence.

"H-hello?"

He called out warily.

"Hello."

Mal responded kindly.

"Your name is Henry right?"

Henry was surprised, she could tell, but nodded.

"I've come to make you an offer. I will teach you magic and several things you wouldn't know otherwise. In exchange, my gang and I will take care of the Queens of Darkness for you. I promise you though, no harm will come to your mother. However, it will take time and you would have to stay with myself and my gang for a while. Two members of my gang will meet you in secret tonight should you choose to take me up on my offer. Your choice?"

Henry thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I accept your offer. Who will come get me?"

Mal grinned.

"Expect Evie Queen and Coraline Mills. Don't worry about packing anything."

Henry nodded again and watched as the girl disappeared out of sight. It was then that he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Huh?"

He mumbled as he woke up to look at two girls.

"Who are you?"

One of them laughed.

"I'm Evie. Evie Queen. This is my friend Coraline Mills. You agreed to come with us."

Henry looked at the two girls. Evie had blue hair and chocolate brown eyes, while her companion Coraline had raven black hair that had a single red streak in it with matching eyes to Evie.

"Oh. Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."

Evie nodded and grabbed his shoulder, disappearing into a cloud of royal blue smoke along with an accompanying puff of red.

A few minutes later, the group appeared in a massive cavern, where the girl he'd spoken before was waiting for him.

"Welcome to your temporary new home Henry. I'm Mal. Tonight, we start your training. Oh, and I should tell you, our training quarters have time charms on them. A week outside is equal to seven years of training here. And you won't age, though you will get stronger, faster, and smarter. This is your last chance of opt out. Once we start, you will not be allowed to give up."

Henry puffed himself up, to make himself taller.

"I made my choice. I'm ready to start my training."

Mal grinned.

"Alright kid, you got spunk. I can work with that. Let's get to work."

Henry almost immediately regretted his choice. He was made to run several miles with weights on his back and still make a ten minute time. After a few days of training in the training quarters, he was able to do it. And soon, his time was only bested by Mal and Evie. It was then that his weapons trying started. He was immediately taught to use several fire arms and bladed weapons, and was even granted his own sword that was hand made by Michael and turned into the silver ring he wore no matter where he was. Along with his strength, endurance, and speed training, he'd been taking magic with Mal.

She had taught him both light and dark magic with no bias. And had also taught him several runes and summoning rituals. Within three months in the training room, Henry could easily summon a chernabog on his own. Everything was going well until Mal stopped his training early one day.

"Henry, I do believe you're ready for the final part of your training. You see, every one of us the spiritual and magical reincarnation of very important people."

Henry listened intently to what his friend was saying, and allowed her to continue.

"As such, you will be tested to see who you are a reincarnate for."

Henry nodded and followed Mal into a large chamber, that had an even bigger rune circle on the floor.

"Just stand in the middle. Magic will do the rest."

Mal ordered stepping back out of the circle. Within moments, the area of the room above Henry began to glow, and Mal smiled.

"Well that sure explains a lot. I Mal Dragonsbayne, daughter of Maleficent and reincarnation of God and Magic, announce Henry Mills, son of Emma Swan the reincarnation of Merlin and Nimue."

Henry nearly fainted at the sudden surge of magic as he felt himself begin to change. He couldn't help but sit patiently as he got taller and his shoulders filled out. It was also then, that in the back of his mind, he heard the roar of a dragon. Meanwhile, Mal was waiting quietly for his change to end. Once it did she piped up.

"Come with me. You're really a member of the gang now. So it's time we showed you what we really prefer to wear. Then, our plan goes into motion."

A/N

Reviews please people. Review and views and favorites, all that good stuff really. I do read the reviews. Even the ones that hurt a bit. Review, and expect more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

After a brief detour, Henry liked what he now looked like. He was wearing black dress pants with black combat boots decorated with silver buckles and a white button down shirt with a grey vest on over it. Over that was a thick black overcoat with silver buckles like his boots. Hidden inside of which were three ritual daggers, a Beretta pistol, and a spell book. Around his neck was a grey bandana which could be pulled up to cover his mouth and nose, and he was currently wearing a pair of dark black sunglasses with silver scrollwork on the sides. Just above that, he was wearing a black fedora with a white strip around it that barely covered his now unruly black hair.

"You remember the mission right?"

Henry nodded.

"Reveal myself to my parents, announce your existence to the Queens of Darkness, start causing problems for the dark one. Steal the dagger so that you can transfer the magic of the Dark One into Evie and Jessica. Did I miss something?"

Mal nodded and handed Henry a small black and silver ball.

"Remember when I taught you how to drive motorcycles, cars, and planes?"

Henry nodded.

"Yeah, so what's this?"

Mal smiled.

"Your ride. All you have to do is toss it on the ground and think of what you want it to turn into. Then off you go."

Henry nodded and did as he was told, envisioning a black and silver motorcycle. After jumping onto his bike, Henry gave a nod to Mal, and sped off to follow orders.

Xxxxxxxxx Meanwhile Xxxxxxxxx

Emma Swan and Regina Mills were worried sick looking for their son Henry. Who had disappeared from Regina's house without a trace. Until a cloaked figure riding a black motorcycle parked in front of the mayor's house. Both the mayor and sheriff were shocked stupid when the rider got off, walked up to the door, and into the house like he owned the place.

Still ignoring the two women, he then removed his hat and overcoat, opting to hold on to his sunglasses.

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

Emma shouted. The figure turned and removed his sunglasses.

"My name is Henry Mills and I came to tell you that the children of the Queens of Darkness are present in Storybrooke and are working to take them down a peg. I'm just here to help them out a bit. My sister and cousin will be here shortly. Any other questions?"

Regina calmed the fuming sheriff long enough for herself to speak.

"If you're my son, why are you so much taller?"

Henry smiled.

"Magic. I am the spiritual and magical reincarnation of Merlin and Nimue. When I was granted my full powers, I had a growth spurt to contain all the new magic."

Regina shifted a bit before speaking again.

"So…where were you?"

Henry sighed quietly.

"I can't say. Sorry. Oh.. and along with the new magic, I'm a dragon now."

Just then an echoing roar was heard and Henry jum0ed, running to the coat rack and putting his overcoat, hat and sunglasses back on.

"I'm needed elsewhere."

He called, lifting the bandana to cover his mouth and nose and rushing outside to his motorcycle. Filled with determination, Henry sent out a code red and raced after the beast, which he quickly identified to be an adolescent chernabog. Within moments, he was joined by Mal, Evie, and Zane on their motorcycles. Each wearing their signature colors while still looking like a unit. Considering everyone was wearing the same thing in different colors.

"Summon our chernabog," Mal called out, summoning magic to her palm. After a few moments of intense magic, a chernabog twice the size of the one already present appeared and Mal jumped onto it's back.

"Charge!"

She called out, sending the massive beast barreling into its opponent, chasing the younger chernabog towards the town border. With the rest of the team racing after her, their coats billowing in the wind. The entire town watched, stunned as Mal forced both chernabogs through the barrier and jumped off at the last second, landing easily on her feet.

Even the Queens of Darkness were in a slight state of shock, having just seen a teenage girl Summon and ride a chernabog. Maleficent snapped out of it first.

"Who are your parents kids?"

Maleficent called. Mal allowed her eyes to flash green for a moment.

"You are. I never knew my dad."

Zane couldn't help but to laugh at the look on the dragon's face.

"My mom is Ursula, and my dad is ."

Evie nearly fell off her motorcycle laughing.

"My mom is the Evil Queen and my Dad is Robin Hood."

Regina shifted nervously and watched as the small group sped off before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

A/N

Reviews please peoples. Reviews are read and treasured. Nothing is going to be written if I don't get reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

I own only my Ocs.

Xxxxxxxxx

Maleficent turned to the other Queens of Darkness and blinked.

"Well then. Who did what and why are all of our kids badass?"

Henry smirked.

"Because of their parents. Mal's father is God, Zane's father is Dr. Facilier, and that wasn't even all of them! Not in the least all of their power. Mal is naturally powerful, one of the others is the other dark one, and I know for a fact at least one of them is a necromancer. Oh, and did I mention that they all want Rumplestiltskin, Snow, and Charming dead?"

Snow paled.

"What did I do?!"

Henry shrugged.

"One of them has a hook for a hand. You're the reason why. Charming tried to kill one of them for a false accusation, and Rumplestiltskin never learned to quit messing with people. Oh, and when I say God is the father of Mal, I use the term father lightly. He created her, but her physical father is a man named Cloud Strife."

Maleficent nodded slowly.

"One great. Our kids are vengeful."

There was a soft puff of black smoke when a girl dressed as a pirate with a hook for a left hand appeared, her eyes flashing in a seemingly blind rage. Henry blinked.

"Oh hey Jess. What happened? Did they find your boat?"

Jessica nodded.

"Aye. That, and the boss said I can take my power now. No need to waste time when I don't need to."

Rumplestiltskin tried to run until Jessica tackled the aging Dark One, slamming him into a brick wall.

"Leaving so soon dearie? Or should I say, bloody Crocodile."

Jessica hissed, her words dripping with venom. Rumple could barely respond when Jessica reached for his heart, going through his spine and letting the darkness travel slowly up her arm, her hook being used to pin his hand to the wall.

Henry did a marvelous job of holding Regina at bay as Jessica absorbed the darkness, her eyes turning a solid black. Jessica grinned darkly and spoke with the voice of all past dark ones.

"Let the nightmare begin."

Jessica growled, her tone slowly becoming more demonic as she dissolved into a puddle of pure darkness, and seemingly was absorbed into the shadows. Henry didn't seem the least bit concerned, but Emma and Regina were practically glaring holes into his skull.

"What did I do?"

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N

I know this is kinda short, I just wanted to get this published so my readers can give me more ideas. Any ideas would be worthwhile! Please?


End file.
